warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
LifeClan
LifeClan's territory is a beautiful clover filled field. There are some rolling hills and lots of pretty flowers. There are many lakes where lots of ducks nest. There is a big mountain in the distance and a quiet waterfall trickling by Cloverstar's den. LifeClan cats are very kind and gentle but strong fighters. Clan owned by User:Eaglewater Allegiances Leader Cloverstar: Handsome silver tabby tom with emerald green eyes and a spot on his back that looks like a 4 leaf clover. Apprentice, Falconpaw Deputy Hollydapple: Dark gray she-cat with silver dapples, blue eyes Medicine Cat Skyspirit: Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pretty ocean blue eyes. Apprentice, Greenpaw MCA Greenpaw: Ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Warriors Frozenclaw: Icy white tom with yellow eyes Queens None yet Apprentices Falconpaw: Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Elders None yet Kits None yet Joining If you want to join please leave a request on the talk page, Roleplay Cloverstar pads along with Falconpaw to the river. "Come." he says "We'll do a practice battle." ---- "Ok!" Falconpaw meowed eagerly. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 20:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "A warrior must always be alert in battle." he says firmly. He pounces on Talonpaw lightly. Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 00:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Greenpaw walked in to the medicine cat den, with her jaws full of Catmint "What are we doing to day Skyspirit."She asked. Meadowwind5 20:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyspirit purred at Greenpaw. "We're going to see if you remember these herbs and their uses." she said softly, looking at the pile of herbs. Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 00:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Falconpaw reared up, trying to fling off her mentor. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar jumped off and chuckled. "Try working on your maneuvers" "Now lets try again" Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 00:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Cloverstar Falconpaw crouched down and narrowed her eyes, watching Cloverstar carefully. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 16:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar suddenly appeared behind her and said "Try attacking" Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 16:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Skyspirit set the herbs in piles of each kind. "Now Greenpaw, to be medicine cat you need to know the uses of the herbs, now lets start." she pointed to a leafy and delicous smelling herb. Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 20:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Greenpaw bent down and smelted the herb. That smell's like......''She thought about it for a moment. "Tansy!" Greenpaw explained. "Right?" She asked her mentor. Meadowwind5 21:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpw dipped her head and leaped onto Cloverstar. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar struggled to get up and attacked Talonpaw from behind ''Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 00:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Skyspirit shook her head. "Nope." "It's catnip. It helps against Greencough." she pads over to a pile of very small black seeds. "Can you figure this one out?" Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 00:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Greenpaw nodded. "Yes it's Poppy seeds," She told her mentor. "Good for pain." Meadowwind5 14:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw leaped off and pretended to swipe at Cloverstar. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 15:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar fell for it and swiftly dodges."Ha, you got me there, Falconpaw." Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 02:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater ---- "Very good!" Skyspirit purrs. "One more and we can stop for today." She points to a small purple flowering plant. It had a very light floral smell Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 02:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater ---- "I think it's heather, but I forget what's it's good for."Greenpaw meows, as she bows her head in shame. Meadowwind5 15:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw purred with happiness. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's go back to camp. You deserve a break!" he says gently. When they get near to the center of camp they hear a shrill yowl. "BADGER!" Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 21:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Skyspirit is about to tell Greenpaw it's lavender. All of a sudden there is a low rumble. A badger attacks Skyspirit, wounding her leg. Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 21:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Falconpaw's eyes widened in fear. She flexed her claws, this might be a chance to test her skills, It would be her first fight. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar suddenly appeared behind the badger. He raked his claws against it's face. The creature took a huge swipe and knocked him to the ground blood pooling. "F-f-a-alcon paw...." "attack him...." Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 02:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Falconpaw leaped onto the badger and clung on for dear life. She raked her claws down it's back and bit it when she got the chance. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar drifted off. He woke up startled. Stars in the sky danced and seemed to be coming down to earth. 3 cats with starry pelts stood before him. A gray tabby she-cat looked at him kindly. "Grassripple!" he gasped at his long lost friend. She nodded. The second cat was a black tom. "Father?" he said with suprise. "Cloverstar!" his father meowed. The last cat was a green cat with bright blue eyes, "Lifestar!!" Cloverstar dipped his head. "You have lost a life fighting the badger," she said with concern. "Fight that badger as hard as you can!" said Grassripple. "I will," Cloverstar touched noses to the cats and vanished Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 15:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Greenpaw ran out to help Falconpaw, unsheathed her claws and with all her might, forced her claws across the bager's eye's. "Stay away form my mentor." She hissed. Greenpaw croched low and attacked the bagder's front paw's, trying to nock the bagder off it feet. Then she hearded a growl Frozenclaw. "This is not your home." he yowled charging to join them. Meadowwind5 22:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw smiled and continued scratching the badgers back. The she reached her paw out in front of the badger's face and clawed out it's left eye. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloverstar impressed and grossed out at what happened leaped on the badger. He tore into the badger's back. The badger chickened out and ran away. Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 01:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater (what the heck) ---- Greenpaw walked back into the medicine cat den. She gentaly pocked her nose into Skysprit's fur. "Skysprit, are you ok, Skysprit" Greenpaw wispered softly. Meadowwind5 01:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyspirit struggled to get up. "Greenpaw,it is now your time to be medicine cat. You will be known as Greenlily," Talk to StarClan for your Medicine Cat ceremony Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 13:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Falconpaw raced over to Cloverstar. "How did I do?" She asked. Cinderstar Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire 23:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Greenpaw tried to help Skysprit up. "But I'm not ready," Greenpaw told her. "I keep forgeting things, everything." She let out a long sigh. "I didn't know that, that" She flicked her tail to the lavender."Was lavender and that it cures fever. ... Frozenclaw padded over to Cloverstar and Falconpaw "I'm going to go hunting if that's alright with you." Frozenclaw asked him, tail flicking side to side. Meadowwind5 13:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyspirit looked upset. "StarClan will teach you" "There are many medicine cats that live in StarClan." "Go Greenpaw, fullfill your destiny." Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 13:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Eagletalon Cloverstar looked at Falconpaw. "Erk! Um, I think it's time for your apprentice cerimony!" he said breathless. "Frozenclaw, go on ahead, knock yourself out." Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 13:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater ---- (she alright an apprentice, isn't she?:) Greenpaw lightly smile. " Ok, were shoud we go?" .... Frozenclaw nodded. then tock off toward the trees. Meadowwind5 21:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sleep, Greenpaw," "StarClan will come to you." Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 21:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater ---- "Ok, thank you Skyspirit goodnight." Greenpaw layed down, closed her eyes, and fell in to sleep. Meadowwind5 20:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyspirit smiled lightly and coughed. "Good night Greenpaw." she collasped. Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 20:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Darkness settled in Greenpaw's dreams. Skyspirit pawed into her dream. "Hello Greenpaw." she had stars on her fur Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 20:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Category:Clans